This invention relates to electronic timepieces for optically displaying time data with liquid crystal, electroluminescent elements, etc.
Commercially available electronic timepieces for displaying time data include those, in which data is optically displayed as numerical values, and those, in which data is optically displayed as a pointer display (analog). In either of these types of timepieces, however, the display is very monotonous because it is changed once for every second only in a second unit display section, with the change in minute and hour unit display sections taking place respectively once for every minute and for every hour. In order to make up for the monotonousness of the display, it has been contemplated to provide a color display, for instance making use of a guest host effect. This display, however, involves difficulties in control, so that it has not yet been put in practice.
The object of this invention is to provide an electronic timepiece which optically displays time data and which can also produce a dynamic display separately from the time display.